She keeps it wicked, play some Twiztid
by iluffit
Summary: Kadbree and Cassie go out of town only to find them self in the same hotel as some of the touring band of psychopathic record. Monoxide Child of Twiztid has a thing for Cassie and a friend to introduce Kadbree to.
1. Character info

**Character Name: **Kadbree

**Full Name:** Kadbree Von Trachtden

**Nick Name(s): **Kitten

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 22

**Birthday/year:** October 7th

**Hair:** long, think, dark brown and curly. Plus she add extensions to make it thicker. Looks like Stevie Ryan's hair but dark brown almost black

**Eyes:** Bright Icy Green

**Origin:** Irish and very diluted Middle Eastern

**Height: **5'3"

**Weight/Body Structure/Physical Faults:** Dainty but chubby thighs and large butt, 36 D chest, flat stomach but not tiny

**Career/Past Careers:** Body piercer and hair stylist

**Likes: **Stuffed animals, horror movies, Jager

**Dislikes: **Rudeness, boring people.

**Character Name: **Cassie

**Full Name:** Casandra Moral Prat

**Nick Name(s): **Frisko

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 23

**Birthday/year:** July 24th

**Hair:** Mid neck length white blonde with pink bangs

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Origin:** Italian/ welsh

**Height: **5'3"

**Weight/Body Structure/Physical Faults:** Petite and thin, 32 dd implants

**Career/Past Careers:** Model/ boutique owner

**Likes: **clubs festivals, conventions.

**Dislikes: **judgmental people


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up not knowing where I was for a moment, then the terribly rough sheets brought me to realization of the hotel room I was in. I sat up feeling refreshed and ready to get going. I looked over at the bed next to mine to see Cassie already wide awake on her laptop.

"Let's go to the pool for a bit." She said shutting her laptop and looking at me with her head tilted.

I picked up moo and tossed it at her before climbing out of bed.

I went to the bathroom and disrobed before putting my bikini on. I walked back out and Cassie was standing by the door. We both walked down the hall on our tip toes making random 'eek' sounds and bitching about the cold tiles. We took the elevator down to the ground floor and b lined it out to the pool. Cassie calmed about around the large group in the pool, gracefully sitting her thing on the lounge chair. I through my towel at the nearest sit, missing, and jumping into the pool. I hit the water in the deep end and swam quickly to the other end.

I stood up and rubbed my eyes then looked around me. I had manged to get in the middle of the guys who had been at the pool. I smiled awkwardly and squeezed past two of them up the steps. One of them whistled at me with a soft smile so I bowed and walked back over to Cassie.

I pulled my long hair up into a messy bun on top of my head and plopped down on the lounge chair next to Cassie.

"You make everything awkward." Cassie laughed slid on her sunglasses and laid back.

"Whatever, we have managed to totally make there day." I laugh pointing out that they where staring. I lifted up on my elbows prepared to do something to embarrass my friend but my eyes locked on one of the guys and my breath caught in my throat. "Cassie, do you realize who those guys are?"

She sat up and seemed to freeze the moment her glasses where above eye level. Her jaw dropped and I stared at her waiting on some hint of what to do next. Not more then 3 yards in front of use was Monoxide from Twiztid, along with Shaggy and violent j from ICP, as well as a few people I didn't recognize.

"Okay, don't fan girl and just pretend you don't recognize them." Cassie said. I nodded and we both aid back at the same time. We laid there for a few minutes in silence before the sun was blocked and I cracked an eye open. Monoxide stood in front of me and I almost chocked on air. Cassie slid her glasses off and put on a flirty smile.

"I wanted to apologies for staring, I just couldn't help myself." Mono's words flowed out directed towards Cassie. "But anyway I wanted to see if you would want to come to our room for a little party tonight. Not in creepy way though, it will be a bunch of us hanging out. And I would really like to show you a good time, and your friend is just my friends type."

His last sentence was directed towards me with a point and Cassie laughed. She looked over at me then back at him.

"That would be great." She smiled.

"Room 213, 11:00." With that Mono smiled and walked away.

***THANKS!***

Haven't written in a while, but trying to start back up. Please review and let me know if its worth continuing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
